


Angst/Smut List Prompts Collection

by wouldyouknowmore



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Crossdressing, Human AU, Incest, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), M/M, Modern AU, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Smut, lightning play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore
Summary: A collection of minifics written for prompts over on Tumblr, featuring:1) Jotunn Thor/Jotunn Loki AU2) Angsty Modern AU3) Post-Ragnarok Smut4) Lightning Play ft. Jotunn Loki5) Angsty Canon Summary6) Smutty Modern AU ft. horny teenagers7) 18th Century AU ft. crossdressing





	1. Jotunn Thor/Jotunn Loki AU - nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt list [here](http://wouldyouknowmore.tumblr.com/post/176955599367/drabble-list)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _“Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.” ___
> 
> __For fairy-changeling_ _

“Easy… Don’t be so rough,” Thor cautions his prince, though it may be difficult to take him at his word with the way he’s got Loki up against the wall, driving into him with sharp, barely controlled thrusts. But the nails in his back don’t let up, and he hisses in pain and pleasure and frustration all at once when Loki claws at him even harder. “You know there can’t be any marks.”

“On me,” Loki replies, breathless. “I’m sure Father would have your pretty little head for that, but no one cares what you get up to when you aren’t guarding him.”

He punctuates this statement with a maddening, sharp bite at Thor’s throat, and it would be all too easy to just let him keep sucking and worrying the skin with his teeth, but there are only two people in all of Jotunheim their size… Laufey would know who had left that mark on him the instant he reported for duty, and then it wouldn’t matter in the slightest that it was on him instead of Loki.

It isn’t easy to pry Loki off of his neck, but reaching between them and taking hold of his cock is quite helpful, and Loki tips his head back against the wall instead, his lips parted and eyes squeezed shut. He makes such a lovely picture with his hair slipping out of its loose braid, his cheeks and lips flushed violet-blue, the jewels and golden chains at his throat jingling with every thrust, and Thor wishes for the thousandth time that he were a prince himself and could court Loki properly instead of sneaking around behind Laufey’s back like this.

Loki comes then, crying out more loudly than he should, and the sound of it echoes down the empty corridor. He’s going to get them caught and Thor killed one of these days, but the way he grinds down against him as he spills, like he can’t get Thor’s cock deep enough, would likely be worth it.

And since they’ve already come this far… Thor mutters, “To hel with it,” and leans down to sink his teeth into the soft skin where Loki’s shoulder meets his neck as he follows him over the edge. Loki’s got plenty of wide golden collars he can cover it with, he’s sure.


	2. Angsty Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _“Look me in the eye and tell me you love me.”_
> 
> For princess-ikol

Loki has nearly finished stuffing the contents of his closet into a bag when he hears the front door, and his stomach lurches once again. He’d meant to be gone by the time Thor got home, but obviously that isn’t happening now.

“Loki?” his brother shouts down the hall, but his tone gives no hint of whether Loki is about to have his ass beaten, or worse, if he’s about to receive some sort of sad, pitying look.

For the thousandth time in the last hour, he curses himself and that one stupid, misdirected text.

“Loki, where—oh,” Thor says from his bedroom door, and, oh look. Pity and regret it is… until Thor realizes that he’s packing, that is, and puts on his I’m-older-than-you-and-therefore-in-charge face, asking, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What’s it look like?” Loki mutters. He can come back for the rest later, he decides, and pulls the strap of his bag up over his shoulder. Thor’s halfway blocking his exit, but Loki has always been faster than him, and he slips by before Thor can do more than glare at him.

“Hey!”

He should’ve run for the door, though, because Thor ducks through the kitchen and cuts him off, and then it’s all 6-foot-3 of his brother’s considerable mass between him and the way out of this mess and their shared apartment.

“So that’s it?” Thor demands. “You’re leaving? You aren’t even going to talk to me?”

He’d rather not, thanks.

“You know I have to,” Loki says instead.

“Why? Because you’re in love with me?”

Loki can’t help but wince at hearing it out loud.

“Can you even admit it, Loki? Go on, look me in the eye and tell me you love me. Say it, and I’ll move.”

Thor’s staring him down, jaw set, and just for a moment, Loki hates him for this. It’s only superficial, he knows, and that’s part of his problem. But if that’s what it takes…

He might as well do it properly, he thinks, meeting Thor’s gaze and steeling himself. “I love you, Thor,” he says, as steadily as he can, “and I’m sorry for that. Now get out of the way.”

Thor nods once, and says, “No.”

Perhaps Loki was mistaken. Maybe he really does hate him after all, he thinks.

“You said you’d let me go!” he complains, and Thor shakes his head.

“No, I said I would  _move_.”

And then he does—forward, to take Loki’s face in his hands and bring their lips together.

When they part, Loki’s glad that Thor still has ahold of him, since the room suddenly seems to be spinning. But then Thor speaks up, a blinding grin on his face.

“You’re an idiot,” he says… and that confirms it.

“I definitely hate you.”

Thor just smiles wider, and kisses him again.


	3. Post-Ragnarok Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _“I like it when you say my name like that.”_
> 
> For lokilovesthorki

Thor fists his hands in the sheets a little tighter as Loki’s tongue drags over his hole again, slowly, maddeningly.

“Hurry and get up here,” he urges, even as he presses against his brother’s face, eager for more. He hadn’t expected this when he’d laid back and parted his legs to make room for Loki between them, and though he might once have been content to lie here all day and let Loki take him apart little by little with his talented tongue, recent events have left him feeling rather impatient. Having your father, your home, your way of life, even your certainty of your place in the cosmos all taken away can do that to a person, he’s sure.

It also makes it a little easier to identify exactly what you want and go after it, and right now, that’s Loki. In him, more specifically.

“And miss this opportunity?” Loki says. “The ruler of the Nine Realms laid out before me like a feast… No, I’m taking my time.”

To prove he means it, he digs his fingers into Thor’s thighs and spreads them further apart, his tongue easing in just enough to have Thor swearing and arching his back up off the bed.

“Loki,” Thor begs, uncaring of the needy, whine in his voice, and Loki finally takes pity on him, drawing back to press two slicked fingers into him at once.

“If you insist,” he sighs. “But only because I like it when you say my name like that.”

He twists his fingers just right as he speaks, and Thor arches up a little more and pants, “Then fuck me, and I’ll say it all you want, brother.”

The look on Loki’s face is worth the slow torture he’s had to endure so far.

“Who am I to argue with my king?” Loki asks when he regains his composure, the smirk audible in his voice, and he wastes no time replacing his fingers with his cock.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Thor leans across the table and says, “Loki,” meaning to ask him if he’d like to start a seidr training program for the children with an aptitude for it. But he doesn’t get any further than his brother’s name before Brunnhilde slams her cup down several seats away and jumps to her feet.

“If I have to hear that name  _one more time_ ,” she threatens in response to their startled looks. “Do you know how thin these walls are? All night long, guys. All night.”

Thor feels his face heat up, but Loki only looks very pleased with himself as he tells her, “Perhaps you should relocate, then. I plan on a repeat tonight.”


	4. Lightning Play ft. Jotunn Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Oh my god, do that again."
> 
> For aoiwonderland

Thor had never looked forward to entertaining the delegation from Jotunheim, and though Laufey’s youngest, Loki, had turned up this time instead of Helblindi, the crown prince, he hadn’t seen any reason why this visit would be any different. But then it had become apparent that Loki was as disagreeable as he was beautiful, and Thor had changed his opinion. It was definitely worse.

There have been plenty of veiled and not-so-veiled insults throughout the day, but Thor has remained diplomatic and kept a firm reign on his tongue. His patience is nearing its end by the afternoon, however, when they join the palace guard outside at the training yards to observe a sparring match.

Loki is asked for a small demonstration of Jotunn fighting techniques, and after flinging a handful of icy blades (conjured from thin air) at a nearby target and missing Thor’s face by only the smallest of margins, he says, “Perhaps the god of thunder will grace me with a display of his own skills.”

Thor is only too happy to oblige him.

The blast of thunder and lightning that Thor calls down is more for show than anything, flashy, but not powerful enough to do much damage, and if he’d let it strike close enough to Loki to give him a little jolt, well… accidents happen. 

It shouldn’t have hurt him (too badly), and so when he lets out a yelp, red eyes wide and mouth gaping open, Thor panics. Perhaps he’d misjudged… but before he can begin to apologize, Loki excuses himself and rushes back into the palace.

* * *

So it hadn’t started out innocently, exactly, but it wasn’t as though Thor had expected  _this_  particular outcome.

“ _Norns_ , do that again…”

Not that he’s complaining.

He’d tracked Loki down a little while after the initial incident, intent on making sure he was alright (and wouldn’t be sending his older brother back with an invading army), and when Loki had seized him by the arm and dragged him into his guest suite, he’d been ready for a fight.

Loki shoving him up against the wall and kissing him senseless had, therefore, been quite a shock. But Thor had caught on soon enough.

They’ve relocated to the bed now, their clothes strewn across the floor, and for the life of him, Thor can’t think of one good reason for never having tried this before.

“Oh! Oh, fuck— _there_ —”

Loki is tight and hot around three of his fingers, but his other hand is wrapped around Mjolnir’s handle. And while he isn’t the one on the receiving end of the little pulsing shocks he’s administering, it’s clear from the noises Loki is making, the high color in his cheeks, and the slick pooling on his stomach from his dripping cock that this is something Thor should have thought of a long, long time ago.

… And he starts to wonder how else he might apply this.

The groan that Loki chokes out at the first touch of Thor’s tongue to his cock is good, but then he lets the current flow through it, the same as his fingers, and Loki flat out  _sobs_.

“More,” is all he can manage to say, and since Thor is supposed to be entertaining him, he doesn’t see how he can possibly refuse.

Only moments after he closes his lips around the head of Loki’s cock and sucks in earnest, tonguing the bundle of nerves just below the tip and giving him a slightly stronger shock, Loki digs his fingers into Thor’s hair and comes with a shout.

One last little arc of electricity trails off between them as Thor draws back, licking his lips, and he finally lets go of Mjolnir.

“Was that enough for you?” he asks, slightly arrogant, but surely he’s earned that, since Loki is limp against the sheets, chest heaving, lips bitten dark blue.

“Almost,” Loki pants, and Thor frowns—but only for a moment, because Loki adds, “Let me catch my breath. I want to find out if you can do it with your cock, as well.”


	5. Angsty Canon Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _“I think I might be better off without you.”_
> 
> For adaughterofthesun

1.

“Loki, you’re being ridiculous,” Thor says, pout firmly in place, and privately, Loki agrees with him. It’s a fairly accurate description of the situation.

“We’re too old to be sharing a bedchamber, and you know it,” he says instead. It was the same excuse he’d used with Mother, and though she was certainly surprised by his request for his own room, she hadn’t argued. Thor is more difficult to convince, however.

“Oh, please. Who’s going to listen to you rant while you’re studying, or make sure you don’t stay up all night reading?”

_No one_ , Loki thinks, but he doesn’t have a choice anymore. The way he’s begun to feel about his brother can’t possibly be normal or  _right_ , and he’s either got to get his own space soon or go mad. It’s hard enough already, and he knows he can’t possibly keep this secret much longer with them in such close quarters.

“I’ll be fine, Thor,” he insists. “In fact, I think I might be better off without you.”

Thor’s face falls, but he hides it quickly, turning to pick up a crate full of books. “I’ll at least help you move these,” he says, and Loki doesn’t have the heart to refuse him.

Once they’re finished carting his belongings down the hall, Thor pauses at the door and says, smiling, “Don’t worry, brother. You can still come climb in bed with me when you have a nightmare.”

Loki forces himself to grin back.

* * *

2.

He’d told himself a dozen times that he wouldn’t do this, that he would never stoop so low. But then he’d spotted his brother sparring in the yard with Hogun, bare-chested and shining with sweat… and Loki decides that he can only take so much.

There’s a brothel on Vanaheim. He’s passed it countless times and never thought a thing of it, but last time, there had been a man leaning out one of the second-floor windows, broad and muscular and blond, and when he’d caught Loki’s eye and sent a wink and a come-hither grin across the street, his heart had leapt into his throat. He had kept on walking, though, determined not to give in. He’d lived with this unnatural desire for centuries now, and he could surely resist this test.

He was wrong, of course.

He’s nearly made it out of the palace when Thor stops him, asking where Loki thinks he’s going with his light pack and traveling clothes on, and why he hasn’t been invited along.

“Trust me, brother,” Loki says, rolling his eyes, “I’ll have a far better time without you.”

Used to his too-frequent foul moods lately, Thor just shakes his head and lets him go.

* * *

3.

The last two days have spiraled wildly out of control. A little mischief to delay the coronation had led to Jotunheim (disastrously), and Jotunheim had then led to Thor getting himself banished and a revelation that Loki isn’t going to look too hard in the face just yet… and now the throne has been thrust upon him, on top of everything else. Loki had planned for none of this, but with every moment that passes while Thor is on Midgard and Loki is in his fath—in Odin’s seat, he’s finding it easier and easier to believe that it’s all for the best. That this is the way things ought to be.

And then he sees the flash of the Bifrost from his high balcony, and understands what is sure to happen if his former friends (now turned traitors), manage to find Thor.

Lying to his brother, telling him he could never come home, had been simple enough. Convincing himself that he’s better off without Thor  _permanently_  takes far more effort. But in the end, he sends the Destroyer down to Midgard all the same, believing he has no other choice.

* * *

4. 

“It’s probably for the best that we never see each other again,” Loki says, lying to himself… as usual. He’s been through enough now to know it’s a wasted effort, but he’s become a creature of habit, it seems.

“It’s what you always wanted,” Thor replies.

His smile makes Loki’s stomach turn.

* * *

5.

Loki had been warned, but the hug is unexpected all the same. And after everything, he can’t help but lean into his brother a little bit and allow himself to enjoy Thor’s arms around him, the scent of him, the rise and fall of his chest against Loki’s.

“Things are so much better when you’re with me, Loki,” Thor says softly in his ear after a moment. “I wish you would stay.”

He’d been planning on a quiet exit, it’s true. He hadn’t decided when, but it was only a matter of time before Thor’s presence became too much for him to handle again.

But then Thor’s lips brush his cheek, beard rasping over the skin, too close to the corner of his mouth to still count as brotherly, and Loki has no chance to wipe the shock and longing and desperate desire from his face before Thor can see it for himself.

“Stay,” Thor tells him, and for the first time, Loki admits to himself how much he truly wants to.

“We’ll see,” he replies.


	6. Smutty Modern AU ft. horny teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _“Try to stay quiet understand?”_
> 
> For an anon
> 
> Inspired by [this art](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/rebelflet/23158230001) which may or may not exist on the tumblrs soon TT^TT

Loki had wondered if Thor heading off to college would make a difference… Whatever this  _thing_  was between them, this not-quite-brotherly tension that had been building up for a few years and slowly driving Loki insane, it was either going to fade away with the distance, or nothing would change, and Thor’s first trip home since he’d left three months ago would drop them right back where they had left off.

He wasn’t sure what outcome was preferable, to be honest.

But he’d been wrong, either way. He hadn’t considered a third possibility, and when his brother had pulled up in front of the house (looking taller and broader and hotter than ever, damn it) and caught his eyes from his upstairs window, Loki realized that it had only gotten worse.

Thor had stared up at him like a man starved, and Loki was certain that same hungry look was mirrored on his own face.

* * *

He wakes up in the middle of the night, disoriented and uncomfortable, and realizes that he’s fallen asleep in Thor’s bed. Despite the undercurrent of anxious anticipation between them, the afternoon and evening had gone by just fine, normal as ever, and they’d wound up in Thor’s room, notes and textbooks spread across the bed while Loki quizzed him for an upcoming test.

There’s a book digging into Loki’s back now, and he pulls it free and rolls onto his side, trying not to jostle Thor too much and wake him up. But then, suddenly, there’s a hand on his hip, warm through his sweatpants, and Loki’s heart leaps into his throat.

Thor scoots in behind him, and any chance that he’s just blindly reaching out in his sleep evaporates when be breathes, “Is this alright?” against the back of Loki’s neck and sends a wave of goosebumps across his skin.

‘This’ turns out to be Thor’s hand sliding over his stomach and pausing, his fingertips dipping just below the waistband.

Loki nearly chokes.

It’s not alright, not by any means, and especially not with their parents in the next room over, but he nods frantically enough to head butt Thor in the face anyway. His brother wastes no time then, and Loki has to bite the inside of his cheek, hard, as Thor’s hand wraps around his cock. He’s hard and leaking in an embarrassingly short amount of time, but Thor just makes a soft little sound into his hair and rolls his hips against him—and Loki chokes again when he feels Thor’s erection pressed into his ass.

He feels altogether too warm and lightheaded and constricted by the blankets and his clothes, and once he pushes the covers and his sweatpants down and out of the way, the sight of Thor’s broad hand on him, shadowed in the dark but still mostly visible thanks to the moonlight shining in through the window, has him groaning out loud.

“Shhh,” Thor whispers, and lets go for half a second to lick his palm, then starts stroking him like he means it.

_“Shit,”_  Loki hisses when the pad of his thumb swipes over the head, and Thor shushes him again.

Loki does his best, but he doesn’t know how Thor expects him to keep silent when he slides an arm underneath him and pulls Loki closer, pawing under his shirt and pushing it up under his chin, fingers finding and teasing a nipple along the way. And then he starts mouthing at Loki’s neck, lips soft but teeth grazing over his skin every so often, and it’s all Loki can do to claw at the sheets and let out ragged little gasps that echo in the room.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” Thor says in his ear, but then he goes and sticks his  _tongue_  in it, and ups the pace of both his hand and his hips, jerking him in time with his little thrusts, and Loki starts to think he’s doing this shit on purpose. But he can feel how damp the front of Thor’s shorts are against his bare skin, the heat of his cock beneath them, and the thought of getting it in his hand, his mouth, his ass, pushes him right over the edge. Thor reaches up and covers his mouth just in time, muffling his moan and stroking him through it as he spills over the sheets.

Loki lies there panting for a moment, trying to convince himself that that had really just happened… but Thor’s still hard and digging into his backside, and he finds that it makes for pretty compelling evidence.

He could investigate a little further, though. Just to be sure.

He knows he should definitely be more conscientious of the fact that their parents could overhear, but he rolls over and slips down the bed anyway, thinking only of how much he’d like to see Thor keep his own mouth shut for what’s about to come next.


	7. 18th Century AU ft. crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _"We're in public, you know."_
> 
> For an anon
> 
> Loki's dress is [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.metmuseum.org%2Fart%2Fcollection%2Fsearch%2F159202&t=MDI1N2YxMmViZjY5OWE4MTk3YzJjZTFhNGZhODU0YzM1NTgzY2M0ZixNNXU3NGtrQg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQSGV5R5EbmCq24c7am9ebQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwouldyouknowmore.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177143326082%2Fsmut-list-6-were-in-public-you-know-please&m=0) :D

When his brother had started down this path, Thor hadn’t understood. But the first time he’d seen Loki standing there in a shift, clinging and sheer enough to leave nothing to the imagination, and silk stockings held in place with garters at his knees, he had gotten used to the idea pretty quickly. “Help me with my stays,” Loki had said, holding out a corset and reaching for his petticoat, but they hadn’t gotten to that until some time later, since Thor had taken it from him, tossed it onto a nearby chair, and then carried him to bed.

But never until Thor had told him breathlessly one day, “I wish everyone could see you like this, and know you’re mine,” taking him from behind over the foot of his bed, Loki’s skirts rucked up in a cloud of silk and lace around them, had they ever entertained the idea of Loki leaving the house dressed this way. He hadn’t so much as set foot out the back door in one of his gowns, even though their garden was lined in high walls and hedges to maintain their privacy.

Loki had cried out and made a mess of his petticoats at that, but it had still taken nearly a year to convince him to try it.

They’d arrived in the countryside for the summer yesterday evening, and when Loki had sent the servants on their way with a smile, insisting he could unpack his own things, Thor had taken note. They didn’t keep valets at home (there were rumors flying around the city about them and their oddities aplenty as it was—they didn’t think that dressing and shaving themselves was so difficult as to need someone else to do it, and certainly not someone close enough to contribute more information to those conversations), but they’d never turned down a host’s staff before.

The reason becomes clear this morning after breakfast, when Loki asks if Thor would be so kind as to assist him with something in his rooms.

Nearly two hours later, they sneak down a side corridor and emerge in the gardens, Loki’s face powdered, lips painted, and hair piled high in a mass of curls and ribbons. He’s brought a new robe à l'anglaise with him for the occasion, pale green with gold embellishments, and as they walk, Thor finds it difficult to tear his eyes away.

He isn’t the only one, either. Even the men with beautiful ladies already on their arms take notice as Thor and Loki pass, some looking discreetly, others outright staring, and it doesn’t take long before Loki’s rouge becomes unnecessary… the flush in his cheeks and across his chest is obvious even under the powder, and not from embarrassment either, if Thor knows that look in his eyes at all. He wonders if his brother is half-hard beneath all the petticoats, then has to look away and think of something else. His own fashionable breeches are far too fitted to hide the arousal that would surely result from that line of thought.

They’ve reached the far end of the garden by the time Thor realizes how it’s clouded over, and when the first drops of rain start to fall, Loki lets out a profoundly unladylike curse and tries to duck under a nearby tree, but is hindered by his panniers.

“This is  _silk_!” he hisses while Thor tries and fails to hold back his laughter. “Make some use of yourself and help me!”

There’s a clap of thunder then, and the rain begins to come down in earnest, so Thor sighs, still smiling, and sweeps Loki off his feet (he ignores the indignant squawk) to spare his slippers from the puddles as he carries him to a nearby folly, fashioned after a Roman tempietto.

They have it to themselves, it seems, and since half the columns are covered in ivy that mostly blocks them from view, Thor crowds Loki up against one of them the moment he sets him down.

“Thor, what—,” Loki starts, trying to straighten his dress and push him away, but the opportunity is too good to pass up, and Thor simply has to kiss him.

“Look at you,” he whispers once they part, and Loki gazes up at him, breathless and eyes half-lidded, all trace of annoyance gone from his face. “Every man who’s seen you today wishes he could have you.”

“What a shame, then,” Loki replies. “I don’t think you’re inclined to share.”

No, he is not.

Loki hums into his mouth as Thor kisses him again, long and deep and possessive, and then chokes out a moan when Thor reaches down and cups his growing erection through his skirts. There are far too many layers between them though, keeping him from doing anything more than pressing down with the heel of his hand, and Thor means to correct that at once.

“We’re in public, you know,” Loki says when Thor drops to his knees, but he doesn’t even spare a glance around him to make sure they’re unobserved before he grabs a handful of silk and lifts it up, finding Loki’s shapely, stocking-covered legs beneath… but he’s after something else here. 

“Thor, really— _oh_!”

Loki’s cock is a warm and welcome weight on his tongue, and after one halfhearted tug at his hair, Loki gives in and leans back against the column, pulling his petticoats out of the way and dropping them over Thor’s head to hide him from view. Thor laughs and pulls them down behind him, fully aware of his legs sticking out and the absurd shape the two of them must make, but then he returns to the task before him with enthusiasm and a great deal of pleasure.

He’ll have to make this quick, since they  _are_  in a precarious position, but with Loki’s soft gasps and sighs above him, barely audible over the sound of the rain and thunder, the smell of him, the way he shallowly thrusts into Thor’s mouth like he can’t hold himself back, Thor would be happy to stay here all day.

But he wastes to time in teasing or dragging it out, as much as he’d love to, and encourages his brother to keep fucking his mouth, to take what he needs from Thor with a guiding hand on his hip. The other he uses to free his own cock from his breeches and jerk himself, keeping pace with the slide of Loki in and back out, over his lips and tongue and bumping the back of his throat, faster and deeper as he nears his climax.

Soon, there are hands on his head, holding him in place through the dress, and Loki spills down his throat, crying out his name for anyone passing by to hear. Thor breathes through his nose and takes it all, swallowing as best he can and making sure none of his brother’s seed goes to waste or stains his gown, and finally coming over his fist and the ground beneath him at the taste of it.

Thor’s hair has slipped loose from its ribbon when he emerges and climbs unsteadily to his feet, and the knees of his breeches are a bit dirty, but otherwise, he doesn’t feel too disheveled to be seen on the way back once the rain stops. Loki looks as pristine as ever, apart from the glazed look in his eyes and a smear of lip paint around his mouth, but Thor doesn’t get further than pulling out his handkerchief to help him tidy it up before he’s dragged down for another searing kiss, Loki’s tongue slipping into his mouth as though he’s searching out the taste of himself there.

The rainstorm has passed and the sun is shining once again by the time they leave their little hideout, and Thor is looking forward to Loki venturing out in the city when they get home, wearing the numerous new gowns he plans to buy him as soon as they return.


End file.
